Random!
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: Un fic que contiuene hentai, yuri, yaoi, lemmon, shonnen ai, lollicon, futanari, entreo otras clasificaciones hentai. Este fic es solo para gente pervertida y lo demas. Pimer capitulo: SakuIno!


Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Naruto o Naruto Shippuden.

Esta sería mi primer fic, que contenga hentai y yuri. Esta historia será un random, en otras palabras, no solo tendrá entre chicas, si no también entre chicos o viceversa!

* * *

**SakuIno!**

Era un día normal, en la academia ninja, ya casi era de noche, un gran atardecer se mostraba en la gran aldea de Konoha. Todos los chicos ya se estaban hiendo a su casa, excepto dos chicas. Una de ellas era una peli rosada, vestida de un vestido hasta las rodillas de color rosa, junto con un short verde por debajo. Junto con un rubia, eran de la misma edad, esta vestía de un juego de ropa color morado, una blusa y una short falda. Ambas ya se encontraban solas en el aula de clases.

-Sakura!- la rubia la llamo.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- Sakura le pregunto confundida.

Sakura lucia algo preocupada por el tono de voz que Ino había soltado hace poco.

-Tengo miedo!- Ino va corriendo en lagrimas hacia Sakura. Ambas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. –Ino..¿Te encuentras bien?- Sakura pregunta separando un poco a Ino de su cuerpo. Ino seguía llorando.

-No quiero que me dejes sola..- Ino dice con miedo. Sakura comienza a acariciarle la cabeza levemente a Ino mientras le daba una calida sonrisa. –Descuida Ino!, me tienes a mi!- Sakura le dice para levantarle los ánimos a la chica.

Ino y Sakura se sentaron nuevamente mientras la chica comenzaba a secarse las lagrimas.

-Sakura..¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Ino dice algo más calmada. –Dime!- Sakura le da una sonrisa. Ino comienza a sonrojarse. -¿Qué se siente..tener sexo..?- no pregunta algo apenada. Sakura se sorprende un poco ante la pregunta. -¿N..no entiendo?- Sakura se encontraba algo confundida. –Ayer en la noche, estaba escuchando ruidos muy extraños provenientes del cuarto de mis padres..- Ino hizo una pausa. Ino comenzaba a acercar cada vez más su rostro contra el de Sakura. –Ellos no dejaban de gemir y hacían muchas cosas raras..- Ino hizo nuevamente una pausa, su voz la estaba haciendo un poco más seductora.

Sakura no dejaba de mirarla algo rara, la chica trataba de alejar un poco su rostro de Ino, pero un escritorio se encontraba de tras suyo u no podía moverse. –Mi padre tomo a mi madre de la cadera así, y comenzó a frotarle los pechos de arriba abajo..- Ino comenzaba de desabrocharle el vestido a Sakura.

Sakura trataba de quitarse de encima a Ino, pero no podía hacer nada en su defensa, la chica se estaba sonrojando.

-I..ino- Sakura ni siquiera podía hablar.

Ino metió su mano en la parte de arriba del vestido, comenzó a tocarle los pechos a Sakura, se los acariciaba levemente, pero a la vez se los apretaba haciendo que Sakura hiciera ruidos extraños. -¿Cómo se siente Sakura?- Ino pregunto lamiendo la mejilla de la chica. Sakura no podía contestar. –Basta..por favor..no!- Sakura trataba de resistirse, pero sabía que se sentía muy bien. -¿Acaso no lo estoy haciendo bien?- Ino comenzó a aplicar un poco más de fuerza. –Ahhh!- Sakura grito en placer. Ino soltó una risita.

Ino acerco mucho más su rostro al de Sakura, queriendo besar esos rojizos labios. Comenzaron a besarse, Sakura tenía la boca serrada. Ino retiro sus labios de la chica. –Si quieres, saca la lengua y sentirás un poco más de placer!- Ino dice. Sakura no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería sentir un poco más y la saco.

Ino saco a la vez la suya y comenzó a juguetear un poco con la de la chica. Ambas se estaban sonrojando. -¿Ahora que?- Sakura pregunto algo interesada entre besos. –Esto!- Ino se separo de Sakura y agacho la cabeza. Ino comenzaba a chupar los pezones de Sakura, lo estaban ambas disfrutando.

-Kyaaa- Sakura ya no pudo resistirse. Una pequeña mancha comienza a salir de la parte de debajo de Sakura, tanto placer hizo que se mojara. –Vaya vaya!, te corriste muy rápido!- Ino dice interesada viendo la mancha. –Deja de verla!, es vergonzoso!- Sakura se estaba tapando la cara de la pena que sentía ante ello. Ino sonrió. –Es hora Sakura!- Ino se paro y comenzó a quitarse la playera. -¿Hora de que?- Sakura pregunto confundida. –Solo haz lo mismo que yo!- Ino le sonrió. Sakura no estaba aun muy segura de lo que estaban haciendo, entonces hizo lo mismo.

Ambas ya se encontraban desnudas en el aula de clases, Sakura tenía mucha pena no sabia nada! –Lista Sakura!- Ino tomo la barbilla de Sakura y se la acerco a su rostro. Sakura acepto con la cabeza. –Solo haz lo mismo que yo!- Ino comenzó a besar nuevamente a Sakura. Ambas estaban jugueteando con sus lenguas, sintiendo algo de placer. No bajo la mano hasta llegar a el punto débil de Sakura, su pequeño hoyo.

Ino metía y sacaba sus dedos de la parte de debajo de Sakura, esta no dejaba de gemir. –Vaya que estas húmeda Sakura!- Ino comenzó a sonreír.

-Que hay de ti!- Sakura hizo lo mismo que Ino, pero ella aplico un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que los gemidos se escucharan más fuertes.

-Bien echo Sakura!- Ino la felicito. Sakura sonrió entre gemidos. Ino empuja y tira al suelo a Sakura, amabas se encontraban manchadas de blanco. Ino levanta las rodillas de Sakura poniéndolas en sus hombros, hay Ino comenzó a lamer el pequeño hoyo de Sakura.

Sakura no dejaba de gemir, hacer ruidos extraños y de gritar por la pación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. –Q..que bien..se siente!- Sakura dijo entre respiros. Ino seguía lamiéndola. –Creo..creo..que me voy a correr!- Sakura gritaba. Ino comenzó a lamer más fuerte el pequeño hoyito de Sakura, esperando con ansias a que se corriera la chica.

No paso mucho y un gran liquido blanco salio de Sakura. Ino por tener su boca allí metida recibió todo lo que salio de Sakura y se lo comió. Sakura estaba cansada, ya no podía más, mientras tanto Ino se relajaba aún saboreando eso de Sakura. –No..no puedo más..- Sakura dice cansada. –Quieres volverlo a hacer mañana!- Uno dijo. Sakura acepto con la cabeza. –Pero esta vez, no estaremos solas!- Ino dice pensando en quien más podrían meter en su querida noche de placer!

* * *

Bien!, aqui termina mi primer fic pervertido!. (Lo que causan tantas historias lemmon). Bien no soy tan creativa escribiendo hentai ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que me exprese un poco..eso creo..Bueno espero que les haya gustado..mañana sigue otra continuacion de SakuIno, pero varias personitas las ayudaran en su pequeña noche de Sexo!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
